Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -37\% \times \dfrac{27}{50} \times 0.25 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{27}{50} \times 100\% = 54\%$ $ 0.25 \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ -37.5\% \times 54\% \times 25\% = {?} $ $ -37.5\% \times 54\% \times 25\% = -5.0625 \% $